narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Going Bandit: Meeting with the ANBU Commander
Takeshi and the two ANBU who followed behind him finally made it to the village. They entered and walked straight to the ANBU Commander's office. Keiji and Chiaki noted that he knew exactly where this secret location was. It was apparent that Chiaki had a distrust of the man that led them into that very office. With his status of a hitokiri, and his own admission of 'no allegiance', she was finding it very hard to believe that he was actually willing for their assistance. So alert was she that, if his hand was reaching for a kunai, she would've gotten out her own and struck him down in the blink of an eye. Or, was it possibly the simple case of paranoia? With her mask on, no one could tell. Keiji, however, seemed more relaxed. Though he couldn't find anything wrong with Chiaki's resentment, he was still willing to listen to the man's request. ANBU or not, he was someone without prejudices, and could make decisions as such without them. For now, he could work with the man. They walked into the office and when the ANBU commander saw Takeshi, he looked surprised. "Takeshi!?" Takeshi shook his hand, "It's been a while, Commander with no name." The commander grinned, nodding to his two operatives. "What do you need old friend?" Takeshi turned business like, "Well, with the recent terrorist operations, and an attack on Konoha imminent, I was hoping you could fund my supplies for a covert ops mission that I'm setting up, along with your blessing concerning using your team Firestorm for assistance. The commander paled in color, "I'm not sure I could grant that... I'd need permission from the hokage... along with a council's advisement as well." Takeshi yawned, "Well, let's put it this way, do you need permission to let me stay in this area with your operatives?" The ANBU leader shook his head. Takeshi continued, "Also, do you need permission to supply me with some money?" Another shake, "And finally, did you know all along that I'm a piece of crap that does not reveal anything to you at all?" The ANBU leader got a twinkle in his eye. "No... but I probably should have realized by now." Takeshi grinned, "That's what you get for working with mercenaries like me, we just wander off and hole up who knows where we do things you know nothing about... and then we bill you for it: dreadful." "Dreadful..." the commander echoed. "Well as long as you don't give me a hard attack with the bill, I'll be fine. Now on your way with you." As the 3 walked away, Takeshi grinned at the power of language, not only had he just told the commander that he was 'going bandit' and that he was in no way connected with the ANBU and as such would be a goner if they got caught, the subject hadn't even been broached at all. As they headed off to meet up with the rest of Firestorm, Takeshi looked at Keiji and Chiaki and laughed. A simple scoff came from Keiji, as he reached up to grip the face of his mask. Maybe what he had thought earlier was a tad bit off... he did seem to act as if he knew the Commander well, and that same commander seemed to trust him so easily... "I believe there won't be a problem, then..." He concluded, finally removing his mask. The face that was uncovered was a man of thirty years old, eyes fixed in a neutrally narrowed expression. When Chiaki followed the same, only pulling off her hood as well, she revealed herself to be a woman in her late teens. Short, straight and shoulder-length orange hair was the major icon of her figure, along with her golden eyes. Her mouth held a small scowl, however at Keiji's statement. "Says you, Mr. Easy-Goer..." Takeshi yawned, "I'll brief you guys on the ops restrictions with the rest of your team." They walked into the barracks and after much trouble, got firestorm into a vacant and quiet part of the base that was sealed off for the time being. He looked at the four ANBU and said, "Alright first off, this op is going to be covert, so no masks, and regular civi rigs ok?" If that was the case, then the other two members of Firestorm with nothing but their cloaks and masks shrugged non-chalantly. One of them, who was in a mask with markings similar to that of a bear said in a male voice, "Fine with us. Though, you'll have to allow us to find civilian clothing..." They followed the same suit as Chiaki and Keiji to reveal themselves, but they held different appearances: the one who had remained silent wore all-black, a sleeveless shirt with hakama pants. The other one was wearing a sleeved black shirt with a white sleeveless shirt over it, with black pants and boots. They both had short black hair, only one's skin was slightly tanned. "Since we'll all be working together..." The one who had spoken continued. "We might as well start off with names. Kusuke Namakura..." He motioned over to his partner. "Yusuke Kuninobu." "Takeshi," he stated simply. "Now don't get used to this place, we'll be moving everything elsewhere tomorrow. We're going to inspect a location tonight. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to use it without bother from low-life clientale." "Well then, I suppose there's not going to be too much trouble, is there?" Behind him, Chiaki and Keiji had already prepared themselves for the upbringing. Their own cloaks having been revealed, and their casual attire exposed to their companions. "Or better yet, is this a simple walk-by-and-notice objective?" Keiji asked dryly. "No... but I have enough intelligence to tell me that the terrorist cell is mainly in Konoha. I'll explain how, but first we need to find out how the explosives get to the cell... which is where that hostage we have comes in. I've taken him to a safe house, and I'm going to have Chiaki come with me to interrogate him once we're set up elsewhere." Takeshi then sighed, "Do realize that there are no prisoners, not in this run; anyone you capture will be terminated once their usefulness runs out." "That's something we already know." Chiaki pointed out in slight annoyance, putting a hand on her hip. "Don't tell us like we're going to be sympathetic. After all, we've been on missions like this before..." Takeshi sighed, "Alright sadist, let's see how well you can handle interrogating this guy... the ops already over if you can't get anything out of him." He then looked at the rest of them. "If anyone wants they can come watch... you might find it interesting." But Keiji simply raised a hand, closing his eyes. "No, no. We've all seen interrogations. I think whatever "interesting" thing you have in mind can wait for Chiaki and you alone." He denied politely. Takeshi shrugged, "You haven't seen a real interrogation... but then again you won't have to deal with it, so alright then." He then beckoned for Chiaki to follow him out the door. "Hmph..." Chiaki snorted in annoyance and placed her hands on her hips. But she followed him anyway, leaving her teammates to their own business. Takeshi and Chiaki walked quietly towards a part of the town still being constructed. Takeshi asked, "So, I'm interested in how you'll manage an interrogation... but I'm also interested if you'll manage." "Did you get the guy's name?" Chiaki asked bluntly, slightly annoyed at her companion's somewhat belittling statement. However, instead of succumbing to such a talk, she was attempting to avoid any words that might prove to put her at a lower level. Takeshi sighed, "It's not a competition, but let's see... do you know your weaknesses?" "What a good way to start off the conversation... a talk about me." Chiaki said dryly and in a rather sarcastic manner. "What'll happen if I say yes?" Takeshi shrugged, "I can't tell you; it might change how you answer the question." "....if that's how it is, then yes. I do know my weaknesses." Takeshi looked up at the sky, "Best thing to know... if you're telling the truth." The orange-haired woman remained silent. However, she couldn't help but pass a glance over towards the man. She switched her arm position as she walked, folding her arms across her chest. They reached the safe house where the commander was held after a few minutes of silence. As they walked in Takeshi pointed towards the door leading into an interrogation room. "I'll watch from here, let's see what you've got."